


На стороне победителей

by ilera



Category: The Mark of Zorro (1940)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Don't copy to another site, Esteban Pasquale/Inez Quintero mentioned, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Missionary Position, Multiple Sex Positions, Orgasm Delay, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sexual Dysfunction, Topping from the Bottom, fandom Antagonists 2020, heterosexual sex mentioned, альтернативное развитие событий, анальный секс, все уползли, дрочка, миссионерская позиция, многочисленные позиции в сексе, отложенный оргазм, порно с чувствами, сексуальная дисфункция, топить снизу, упоминание гетеросексуального секса
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: После праздничного ужина с танцами Диего влезает в окно не Лолиты, а капитана Паскуаля. Невинный флирт заканчивается не так, как ожидал Диего...
Relationships: Esteban Pasquale/Diego Vega
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Миди высокого рейтинга Антагонистов





	На стороне победителей

**Author's Note:**

> Коллаж для фика сделан мной.
> 
> Беты: [Altra_Realta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta), [nika_darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nika_darkness/pseuds/nika_darkness).

Капитан Эстебан Паскуаль заинтересовал Диего с первой же встречи. Будучи всего лишь начальником военного гарнизона, он смог подчинить себе алькальде, очаровать его жену и нагнать страху на жителей пуэбло. Отлично владел шпагой, никого не боялся и говорил прямо всё, что думал. Уверен в себе, но вспыльчив. К тому же, не стар и приятен глазу. Диего разбирался в красоте, а капитан был прекрасным образчиком мужественности и силы. 

Поначалу Диего думал, что Эстебан всецело увлечен Инес Кинтеро, женой алькальде — уж слишком явно он ревновал ее ко всем мужчинам. Однако позже Диего начал замечать взгляды капитана и на себе. Когда они встречались, Эстебан начинал размахивать шпагой и в отсутствие возможности проткнуть клинком пытался побольнее уколоть его словом. А когда Диего отказывался играть по правилам Эстебана, тот еще сильнее распалялся — и в итоге терял над собой контроль и покидал «поле боя». Диего это забавляло. Он специально подбирал словесные обороты, чтобы простая речь капитана казалась еще более провинциальной. 

А когда ему надоело подначивать капитана, он начал с ним флиртовать. Впервые это случилось на ужине, на котором алькальде пытался сосватать Диего свою племянницу. Пока гость развлекал хозяев фокусами, Эстебан даже не пытался блюсти приличия и делать вид, что увлечен светской беседой. Он измял перчатки, оборвал чуть ли не половину листьев с куста и истыкал апельсин ножом. То ли упоминания о Зорро действовали на капитана как красная тряпка на быка, то ли Диего переусердствовал с томными взглядами…

Танцуя с Лолитой, Диего мог поклясться, что капитан с одобрением следил за его ловкими движениями — он улыбался, когда думал, что никто этого не видит. Однако Диего привык наблюдать за происходящим вокруг краем глаза, и неожиданное изменение в поведении Эстебана давало пищу для размышлений. Может ли такое быть, что капитан находит его, мужчину, привлекательным? При этой мысли сердце Диего забилось чаще, и он допустил несколько ошибок в танцевальных па. Музыка стихла, и он вернулся к столу, украдкой бросив взгляд на капитана. Тот выглядел довольным и расслабленным. Когда же Диего посмотрел открыто, Эстебан тут же принял суровый вид. Диего улыбнулся: у него возникла идея.

Скоро ужин закончился, и все разошлись по своим комнатам. Диего же отыскал нужное ему окно и взобрался на балкон. Объект его интереса был внутри, и Диего залюбовался длинными ногами. Видимо, он слишком увлекся, потому что в следующий миг хрустнула ветка под его рукой. 

— Кто здесь? — раздалось из комнаты громко. — Выходите, не то получите шпагу в брюхо!

— Люблю пылких мужчин, — улыбнулся Диего и выступил на свет. 

— А, это вы, сеньор, — узнал его Эстебан и убрал оружие в ножны. — Вы заблудились, комната Инес в другом конце коридора.

Диего приподнял брови и рассмеялся:

— Вы думали, я пришел к Инес? Вы ошибаетесь, я хотел видеть именно вас.

— Меня? Какого дьявола? — Эстебан как ни в чем не бывало уселся перед зеркалом и взял в руки расческу. 

— О, капитан, — Диего окинул его восхищенным взглядом, — вижу, вы готовитесь отойти ко сну. 

На Эстебане все еще были форменные брюки и рубашка, китель же аккуратно висел на спинке стула. Волосы влажные и взъерошенные после вечернего омовения, а на лице — остатки мыльной пены. Что-то было не так, и Диего наконец понял: вместо того чтобы, по обыкновению, накинуться на него, Эстебан повернулся к нему спиной и продолжил приводить себя в порядок. Будто Диего был его близким другом, которому можно доверять. 

— Что вы стоите столбом? — взгляд Эстебана в зеркале переместился на Диего. — Говорите, зачем пришли, или убирайтесь.

— Э-э-э…

— Так я и думал. 

Эстебан вновь обратил внимание на свое лицо и вытер полотенцем остатки мыла. Диего решился:

— Капитан, прошу, встаньте.

— Зачем?

— Обещаю, что потом уйду.

Эстебан поднялся и подошел ближе. Диего заметил, что Эстебан нетвердо держится на ногах, а от его воротничка пахнет крепким вином. Это многое объясняло и, что немаловажно, облегчало Диего его задачу. Он приблизился к капитану почти вплотную и легонько толкнул его в грудь. Тот отступил скорее от неожиданности, чем от страха, и уперся в край стола. 

— Сядьте, — приказал Диего.

Эстебан уселся на стол. Он что, всегда столь покорно выполняет чужие приказы? Может, Диего спит, и все это ему только снится? В тех сновидениях, о которых не говорят в приличном обществе. 

Диего встал между раздвинутых ног Эстебана, его пояс касался внутренней части бедра капитана.

— Молчите? Хотите, чтобы я остался?

Эстебан покачал головой.

— Хотите, чтобы я ушел?

И вновь — нет.

— Но, капитан, я не могу выполнить обе ваши просьбы. Остановитесь на чем-нибудь одном. 

Диего сжал обтянутое брюками колено капитана и кинул на него взгляд из-под ресниц. Зрачки Эстебана расширились, он смотрел в ответ, не моргая. Приняв это за согласие, Диего наклонился вперед и коснулся губами шеи Эстебана. Тот откинул голову назад, давая Диего полный доступ.

— А вы оказались податливее, чем я думал, — улыбнулся Диего, обнимая Эстебана за талию. — Сколько вы сегодня выпили? — он втянул носом воздух, смакуя запах вина, смешанный с потом. — Что случилось с вашим даром речи? Не то чтобы меня это не устраивало…

И Диего крепко поцеловал Эстебана в губы, положив руку ему на пах. Не обнаружив возбуждения, он удивленно отстранился. Эстебан кивнул и хрипло произнес:

— Хотел проверить, как далеко вы готовы зайти, дон Диего. Вижу, что далеко и не намерены останавливаться, не так ли? — Диего кивнул. — Что, хотите знать, зачем мне это? — Диего вновь кивнул, растеряв недавнюю уверенность. — Если честно, хотел вас понять. Вы выглядите как распущенный фанфарон и ведете никчемную жизнь, полную развлечений, но наглости вам не занимать. Сегодня вечером я чуть не вызвал вас на дуэль, но вы совершенно не испугались. Не отрицайте, сеньор, я могу отличить смелость от равнодушия. Вы не утруждаете себя физическими упражнениями, если не считать прогулок верхом, однако вы в прекрасной форме. 

— Рад, что вам нравится моя фигура, — пробормотал Диего.

— Кроме того, — продолжал Эстебан, — вы ведете себя со мной неподобающим образом, хотя и ухаживаете за Инес. Еще полчаса назад вы просили руки Лолиты, теперь же пытаетесь соблазнить меня. Неужели ваше самолюбие не знает границ? Нет, не отвечайте, я отвечу за вас. Вы ведете какую-то непонятную мне игру, но будьте уверены, я скоро узнаю, чего вы добиваетесь. 

— Разве я вам не нравлюсь? — придвинулся Диего уже без прежнего пыла. 

— Нет.

— И я неправильно трактовал ваше поведение сегодня вечером?

— Да.

Диего окинул Эстебана внимательным взглядом — тот выглядел невозмутимым и совершенно не расположенным к любовным утехам.

— И я не смогу заставить вас передумать?

— Спокойной ночи, сеньор, — улыбнулся Эстебан.

"И все-таки, он даже не попытался меня оттолкнуть, — думал Диего, выходя из комнаты. — Любопытно".

***

В дальнейшем Диего еще несколько раз виделся с Эстебаном, но тот снова был с ним холоден и пресекал все попытки сблизиться. Диего продолжал утренние прогулки с Инес, лишь бы каждый день бывать на асьенде Кинтеро, где находились казармы. Впервые столкнувшись с ним там, Эстебан был так раздражен, что ушел, не закончив разговор с алькальде. Тогда Луис со смешком обронил, что Эстебан слишком ревнует его жену. Однако по прошествии времени Диего не был уверен, что ревновал тот именно Инес — почему-то хотелось думать иначе. Возможно, его распаляла недоступность капитана, но желание соблазнить его с каждым днем становилось все сильнее. И он намерен был добиться своего.

Через пару дней Диего, как обычно, пришел на асьенду за Инес. Та еще не была готова, и он вышел на веранду. Услышав зычный голос, отдающий приказы, Диего направился вглубь сада — там он нашел Эстебана, муштровавшего солдат.

— А, дон Диего, — заметил тот его. Велев солдатам продолжать без него, Эстебан подошел. — Снова приехали к Инес?

В этот раз в его тоне был какой-то непонятный Диего намек, что само по себе не шло прямолинейному капитану.

— Как обычно, капитан. 

— Вижу, вы серьезно ею увлеклись.

— О, раз мы заговорили о чувствах, позвольте заметить, что вам она тоже нравилась. 

Эстебан кинул настороженный взгляд на марширующих солдат и понизил голос:

— Не говорите так громко, сеньор.

— Простите, капитан, — улыбнулся Диего, — я думал, вы это не скрываете.

Эстебан бросил на него недовольный взгляд и жестом велел следовать за ним. Они прошли в его кабинет, и Диего принялся с любопытством оглядываться. Спартанская обстановка, никаких предметов роскоши — даже горшки с растениями отсутствовали. Тем временем Эстебан нетерпеливо расхаживал по комнате и то и дело хватался за эфес шпаги. 

— Попрошу вас не касаться моей личной жизни, сеньор, — сказал он наконец. — Особенно после того, как вы увели Инес. Особенно после ваших ночных фокусов. Любому терпению приходит конец, и мое уже на пределе.

— Простите, что перебиваю, капитан, — не удержался Диего, — но в этой форме вы выглядите очень привлекательно… я хотел сказать, представительно.

Эстебан остановился и раздраженно уставился на Диего:

— Когда вы прекратите свои издевательства, сеньор? 

— Почему вы не допускаете мысли, что просто мне нравитесь?

— Потому что я мужчина.

— Однако вы чересчур консервативны, капитан. В Мадриде на такие вещи смотрят спокойнее.

— Мадрид — город испорченных людей.

— Странно, а я слышал, вы именно туда хотите сбежать с Инес.

Эстебан угрожающе выдвинул шпагу из ножен:

— Предупреждаю, сеньор, со мной шутки плохи.

— Я и не думал шутить, капитан, — наивно округлил глаза Диего. — Просто подумал, что вас что-то привлекло в Мадриде, раз вы хотите туда уехать. Это город свободы и любви, и, признаться, я бы тоже с удовольствием с вами туда сбежал. 

Диего широко улыбнулся, и Эстебан тяжело вздохнул и прикрыл глаза рукой. 

— Вы невыносимы, дон Диего. Пойдите обсудите с Инес новые модные ткани, только оставьте меня в покое.

Диего удалился в прекрасном настроении.

***

Иногда Диего казалось, что Эстебан перестал считать его соперником — возможно, из-за обручения с Лолитой, — но Зорро оставался его врагом. Когда Диего наказал сержанта Гонсалеса за избиение падре Фелипе, Эстебан будто с цепи сорвался. Он развернул бурную деятельность по подавлению мятежа пеонов и арестовал падре как соучастника Зорро. Диего надеялся, что у него будет больше времени перед решающей схваткой, но не мог больше ждать. Если он не избавится от Луиса Кинтеро этим же вечером, на рассвете падре повесят. 

Впопыхах произведя подготовку для своего представления, Диего расположился в кабинете алькальде и принялся ждать. Как он и полагал, Луис даже не поинтересовался, как Диего прошел мимо охраны — слишком его напугала возможность следующей встречи с Зорро. Он с готовностью подписал заявление об уходе с поста алькальде, и Диего уже решил, что его план сработал, когда в комнату ворвался Эстебан. 

Увидев Диего, он удивленно поднял брови, затем заметил в руках Луиса бумагу. Прочитав написанное, Эстебан со злостью порвал ее на клочки.

— Собираешься сбежать, а, Луис? — Эстебан схватил его за лацканы и потряс. — Хочешь лишить меня заработка? Мы же договаривались! 

— Но, Эстебан, если я не уеду из Лос-Анжелеса, Зорро меня убьет. 

— Вначале я перережу тебе глотку!

Тут вмешался Диего, но Эстебан уже закусил удила и только больше разгневался. Не зная, как еще заставить Луиса написать новое заявление, не вызвав подозрений, Диего решил вывести Эстебана из игры, легко ранив его в руку или ногу, или ударив чем-нибудь по голове, чтобы не мешал. Поэтому он с готовностью принял вызов Эстебана в полной уверенности, что сможет быстро одержать верх. Однако Эстебан оказался более умелым фехтовальщиком, чем ожидал Диего. 

— Капитан, вы же не собираетесь меня убить? — спросил он, прижав Эстебана к стене.

— Именно это я и собираюсь сделать, — запальчиво ответил тот. 

— Но чем я перед вами провинился? — Диего говорил все, что приходило в голову, лишь бы продлить время.

— Вы забыли, сеньор, что приняли мой вызов, хотя могли этого не делать?

— Я просто подумал, что было бы невежливо вам отказать.

Диего лукаво улыбнулся. Он смотрел на него так же, как в тот вечер, когда поцеловал, и Эстебан замешкался с ударом. В этот момент открылся секретный вход в стене, и в кабинете появились солдаты.

— Алькальде, мы нашли дверь, ведущую из подвала.

— Очень интересно! — воскликнул Луис. — Диего, ты продолжай, а я пока посмотрю, что там нашли. 

К удивлению Диего, Луис действительно покинул их, а солдаты увязались за ним. 

— Мы одни, капитан, — как можно нежнее проговорил Диего. — Не время ли помириться и пожать друг другу руки? — Эстебан молча таращился на него, не готовый к такому повороту. — Или обменяться дружескими поцелуями, м-м-м? 

Не давая Эстебану возможности опомниться, Диего поспешно прижался губами к его губам. Неожиданно Эстебан ответил на поцелуй. Однако когда Диего попытался прижаться к нему сильнее, Эстебан уперся ему в грудь ладонью.

— Ваш поцелуй, сеньор, совсем не дружеский, — вымолвил он, отдышавшись.

— О, это всецело ваша заслуга, капитан. Не могу устоять перед таким очарованием, — он многозначительно опустил взгляд на брюки Эстебана. 

Там, где Диего рассчитывал увидеть немалых размеров возбуждение, ничего подобного не было. Разочарованно вздохнув, Диего сделал шаг назад. 

— Вы что-то хотели сказать, сеньор? — уже нормальным голосом спросил Эстебан.

— Только то, что вам не следует держаться алькальде, — Диего прижал палец к губам Эстебана, который как раз собирался что-то сказать. — Позвольте объяснить. Вы ведь слышали, как он посоветовал мне поскорее вас убить? Как думаете, что случится, если я этого не сделаю? Он позволит мне свободно уйти?

— Тогда вам следует выполнить просьбу Луиса.

— Зачем? Я только хотел, чтобы алькальде покинул Калифорнию. Ваша смерть мне не нужна. 

— Но чем вам мешает Луис? Вы же, насколько я знаю, не придерживаетесь бунтарских взглядов своего отца.

— Нет времени объяснять, — ответил Диего, заслышав голоса в секретном тоннеле. — Если вы не готовы мне довериться, то хотя бы обещайте, что не будете препятствовать. 

Диего отбросил шпагу, и Эстебан, поколебавшись, засунул свою в ножны. Из тоннеля показался Луис. Окруженный солдатами, он выглядел увереннее обычного. 

— Как, вы оба живы? Так и думал, что ты, Эстебан, сообщник Зорро. 

— Что?! — возмущенно вскричал Эстебан. — Да как ты?..

— Молчать! — оборвал его Луис. — Думал, что сможешь меня обмануть? А вы, Вега, почти втерлись ко мне в доверие, но туфли вас выдали.

Диего опустил взгляд вниз и только сейчас заметил, что на туфлях осталась грязь из погреба. Проколоться на такой мелочи… А Луис, оказывается, проявляет чудеса наблюдательности, когда его жизни угрожает опасность. Что же касается Эстебана… Диего взглянул на него, но тот смотрел на Луиса.

— Ты не посмеешь обвинить меня, — прошипел Эстебан. — Я слишком много знаю, чтобы так легко сбрасывать меня со счетов.

— Ты прав, Эстебан, — задумчиво закивал Луис. — Ты представляешь для меня опасность. Стража! Схватить обоих и бросить за решетку!

— Так точно, ваша светлость, — гаркнул сержант.

Эстебан выхватил шпагу, и солдаты неуверенно остановились. 

— Что стоите? — набросился на них Луис. — Вас же много, а их только двое. Взять их! 

— Капитан, советую подчиниться, — тихо сказал Диего. — Я безоружен, а один вы не справитесь.

— Отдайте нам шпагу, капитан, — заискивающе попросил сержант.

Эстебан буравил недавних подчиненных злобным взглядом, и Диего дернул его за рукав.

— Капитан, — предостерегающе произнес он.

Выругавшись, Эстебан отстегнул ножны и бросил на пол. Какой-то солдат поспешно их поднял и отошел подальше.

— Не думал, что окажусь с вами в одной камере, капитан, — с улыбкой заметил Диего, когда за ними заперли дверь, а стражник остался по ту сторону решетки, не спуская с них глаз.

Эстебан сел на лавку и сжал губы, упорно глядя куда угодно, только не на Диего.

— Надеюсь, теперь вы перестанете поддерживать алькальде, — продолжил Диего, — и поможете мне его сместить. — Охранник придвинулся ближе, и Диего повысил голос: — Я намерен завербовать этого доблестного служителя порядка, чтобы он помог нам выбраться, а если он откажется, я все равно поблагодарю его на эшафоте.

Охранник нервно икнул и поспешил устроиться в дальнем углу, откуда не мог слышать крамольные речи арестантов. Эстебан против воли улыбнулся:

— Вы невозможный человек, дон Диего. 

— Вы уже говорили. 

— Неужели? 

— Подвиньтесь-ка, капитан. Здесь всего одна лавка, а пачкать брюки, сидя на полу, я не хочу. 

Когда Эстебан освободил для Диего место, тот с невозмутимым видом опустился на лавку, повернулся и лег на спину, положив голову на колени Эстебана.

— Что, привыкли к мягким перинам, сеньор? — усмехнулся тот.

— О нет, капитан, просто давно хотел отдохнуть в ваших объятиях.

— Но вы не в моих объятиях.

— Судьба мне не благоволит, капитан. Приходится довольствоваться, чем могу. 

Воцарилось молчание. Диего закинул ноги на стену, благо маленький размер камеры позволял, а Эстебан сидел будто проглотил палку, и старался не шевелиться. Диего заподозрил, что его удобство для Эстебана было важнее собственного. И ему действительно было удобно, насколько это возможно в застенках.

Эстебан перестал сверлить взглядом стену и задумчиво посмотрел вниз, на кудрявую голову:

— Почему Луис считает, что вы — Зорро? 

— Увидел грязь из погреба у меня на туфлях.

— А откуда вы знаете, что на полу погреба есть грязь? — подозрительно прищурился Эстебан. — Луис об этом не упоминал.

— О, — Диего поежился. — Я не смогу вас убедить, что вы не расслышали алькальде?

— У меня прекрасный слух, сеньор, и Луис ничего не говорил про грязь на вашей обуви.

Диего всем телом чувствовал напряжение Эстебана и впервые не знал, что сказать. Поэтому счел за лучшее промолчать.

— Предположим, Луис ошибся, а вы не так его поняли, — продолжил Эстебан. — Предположим даже, что вы были в том погребе и запачкали туфли именно там. Предположим, вам просто было скучно, и вы решили посмотреть на вино Луиса. Предположим, все это цепь случайных событий, и вы — не Зорро.

— Много предположений, капитан. И раз уж вы такой любитель загадок, почему не допускаете, что я испачкал ботинки в погребе отца?

— Я видел погреб дона Алехандро — там сухой пол. 

— Любой другой погреб?..

— Не держите меня за дурака.

— И как вам идея, что я — Зорро?

— Я пока еще не скинул вас со своих колен, не так ли?

— Вы меня поражаете, капитан, — Диего взглянул вверх. — Быстро вы переменились к Зорро. Думал, вы его ненавидите.

— Вы думали неправильно, сеньор. Как командир военного гарнизона Лос-Анджелеса, я был обязан преследовать нарушителей порядка, включая Зорро. Он мешал Луису, а значит, и мне. Какое-то время я действительно хотел его больше убить, чем поймать, но, думаю, принимая во внимание все его унижения, это объяснимо. Однако я больше не работаю на Луиса, и поимка Зорро теперь не моя задача. Более того, мы с ним, если можно так выразиться, оба вне закона. Учитывая мое положение, мы больше союзники, чем враги.

— Могу ли я считать это обещанием?

— Не понимаю, о чем вы, дон Диего, — не моргнул глазом Эстебан, — вы же не имеете никакого отношения к этому Зорро.

— В таком случае приму ваши слова за признание, — улыбнулся Диего и вновь удобно устроился на коленях Эстебана.

Конечно, не такой спокойной реакции он ждал, но практичный ум капитана пришелся как нельзя кстати. В конце концов, не по своей воле Эстебан оказался с Зорро в одной камере, и ждет теперь приговора. В отличие от Диего, он — неблагородных кровей, и вздернуть его по приказу алькальде было бы проще простого. Несмотря на все это, Диего предполагал, что Эстебан куда больше удивится тому, что он — Зорро. А того, видимо, беспокоили другие вещи (что, впрочем, простительно перед лицом скорой смерти). 

— Раз уж мы заговорили о признаниях, а через несколько часов меня повесят, — Эстебан будто угадал, о чем думал Диего, — должен кое-что объяснить. Я вам лгал. 

— Вы? Лгали? Не может быть! — привычно парировал Диего.

— Не юродствуйте. Помните, когда вы влезли ко мне в окно, а я попросил вас уйти? И полчаса назад вы вновь пытались выразить свою привязанность. Я до сих пор не уверен, что вы не вели какую-то свою игру, но на тот случай, если вы действительно испытываете что-то, похожее на… — Эстебан смешался и поспешно продолжил: — В общем, я хотел сказать, что ваши действия… некоторые ваши действия были мне приятны… что вы мне нравитесь. Решил, что вам следует это знать.

Диего открыл и закрыл рот, не зная, что сказать. Он был возмущен.

— И вы говорите мне об этом сейчас? Мы потеряли столько времени, когда могли бы!.. Постойте, но ведь я видел, я чувствовал — вы были не заинтересованы. 

Диего приподнял лицо и заметил, что Эстебан покраснел.

— Вы про отсутствие у меня реакции на ваши прикосновения? Дело в том, дон Диего, что после одного инцидента я не могу... не могу возбудиться сам.

— О, — сочувственно выдохнул Диего. — Но Инес... Как же?..

— Инес помогала мне руками, — Эстебан смущенно кашлянул и умолк.

— Простите, капитан, я не знал, — Диего помолчал и все же не удержался: — Однако Инес не стала бы… э-э-э… это делать, если бы не видела своей выгоды. Почему же она утруждалась ради вашего удовольствия?

— Думаю, ей нравилась власть надо мной. К тому же, ей действительно было это выгодно — в отличие от мужа я мог ее удовлетворить. 

Казалось, после признания Эстебана в собственной слабости уже ничто не могло его смутить, и Диего захотел этим воспользоваться:

— Значит, если бы я был настойчивее?..

— Вы были очень настойчивы, дон Диего, — улыбнулся Эстебан, — и в какой-то момент я уже было подумал, что вам удастся невозможное — вызвать у меня ответную реакцию без дополнительных усилий.

— Замолчите, прошу вас! — Диего стало жарко, и он промокнул лоб платком. — Я же не смогу спокойно дождаться утра, зная, что упустил, — резко вскочив, отчего Эстебан откинулся назад, он начал возбужденно расхаживать по камере. — Следовательно, мы должны действовать немедленно. Я предполагал выждать несколько часов, когда наш охранник заснет, но лучше поторопить события.

— И что вы планируете делать?

— Увидите. Эй, любезный, подойдите-ка сюда.

Эстебан с затаенной гордостью наблюдал, как Диего показывает глупому стражнику фокусы, а затем обманывает его с монетой. Не прошло и получаса, как в руках Диего оказался ключ от их камеры. Дальнейшие события слились воедино: спрятанный под лавкой стражник, вновь запертая решетка и приход донов во главе с алькальде. 

Эстебан до конца не понимал, что задумал Диего, но решил ему подыгрывать — терять ему все равно было нечего. Когда в тюрьму вошел Луис и начал хвастаться, что поймал Зорро, Эстебан заметил устремленные на него взоры донов. «Почему все с такой легкостью верят, что я Зорро?» — с горечью подумал Эстебан, после чего вынужден был признать, что Диего Вега на эту роль подходил еще меньше.

— Это какой-то розыгрыш? — спросил Алехандро Вега. — Или вы привели нас сюда, чтобы обвинить капитана Паскуаля?

— Да нет же! — воскликнул Луис. — Не Эстебана, а Диего!

— Что? Диего — Зорро? Не может этого быть, сеньор, — с искренней горечью покачал головой Алехандро. — Диего слишком слабохарактерный, чтобы выступить против вас.

— О, здравствуй, отец, — улыбнулся Диего, подходя к двери камеры. — Я бы с удовольствием согласился с тобой, что Зорро — не я, а капитан, но, видишь ли, тогда капитана ждет виселица, а я не могу этого допустить.

— Здесь какая-то ошибка, — присоединился другой кабальеро, имени которого Эстебан не помнил. — Диего на такое не способен. 

— Тем не менее, он и есть Зорро, — не сдавался Луис. — Он проник в подвал моего дома, а затем по секретному ходу — в мой кабинет. Кто еще, кроме Зорро, на это способен?

— Но позвольте, когда-то это был мой дом, — ответил Алехандро, — Диего в нем вырос и, конечно же, знает все входы и выходы.

— Вы лишь убедили меня, что я прав, — обрадовался алькальде. — Только Диего и Зорро знали об этом ходе, а значит, это один человек! 

— Или я рассказал Зорро об этом ходе, — мягко улыбнулся Диего.

— Тогда Зорро — капитан Паскуаль, — кивнул Алехандро. — У Диего не было причин скрывать от него информацию о нашем старом доме.

Луис на какой-то миг растерялся, смерив бывшего помощника задумчивым взглядом.

— Дон Алехандро, — произнес Эстебан, вставая рядом с Диего, — почему вам так сложно поверить, что ваш сын — Зорро? Разве вы не считали его смелым, подающим надежды юношей, которому светила служба в корпусе королевской гвардии? 

— Пока он не вернулся в Лос-Анджелес, — поморщился Алехандро.

— И вас не удивила настолько резкая смена характера, который он проявлял в своих письмах домой?

Диего удивленно взглянул на Эстебана:

— Откуда вы знаете про письма?

— Вы ведь не могли не общаться с семьей, — пожал плечами Эстебан, — а план стать Зорро должен был появиться у вас недавно. Я же прав?

— Диего? — недоверчиво перевел на него взгляд отец. — Значит, это правда? Ты все это время притворялся? А капитан Паскуаль тебе помогал? 

— Должен сказать, вы оба обвели нас вокруг пальца, — одобрительно произнес дон Педро. — Особенно капитану удалась роль отъявленного негодяя.

— Ну, это длинная история, — смутился Диего, а Эстебан с трудом сдержал смех.

— Почему все с такой охотой записывают меня в помощники Зорро? — пробормотал он. 

— Понимаю, почему вы продолжаете отрицать свое участие в этом благородном деле, — кивнул Алехандро, глядя на него без обычной вражды. — Вы боитесь, что алькальде приговорит вас к смерти. Однако будьте покойны, мы этого не позволим, не правда ли, друзья?

— Да! — послышалось со всех сторон.

— Время пришло, — подмигнул Диего и распахнул дверь камеры перед носом удивленного Луиса. 

— Стража, Зорро сбежал! — закричал алькальде.

— Ко мне, друзья! — выхватил шпагу Алехандро.

Эстебан стукнул одного из солдат по голове и, отобрав у него шпагу, вступил в бой. Опрокинув нескольких солдат, он огляделся, ища Диего, но того не было. Затем Эстебана вынесло во двор, куда уже ворвались разъяренные пеоны — вопрос, чем занимался Диего, сразу отпал. Продираясь к нему сквозь толпу оборванцев, Эстебан пытался вразумить солдат, и те скоро поняли, что в меньшинстве. Оказавшись подле Диего, Эстебан встал рядом, спина к спине, справедливо считая, что даже Зорро не способен обороняться со всех сторон одновременно. Кроме того, была опасность, что его просто затопчут пеоны.

— Каково быть на стороне победителей, а, капитан? — крикнул Диего сзади.

— Довольно странное чувство, учитывая, что мы еще не победили. 

— О, не беспокойтесь, мой отец с друзьями справится.

Тут из здания показался падре Фелипе, таща за собой упирающегося алькальде. Видимо, когда началась заварушка, кто-то догадался открыть все тюремные камеры и выпустил заключенных. Падре заметил Диего и Эстебана, и, оставив алькальде, бросился к ним.

— Диего, осторожнее — сзади!

Диего обернулся и успел увидеть, как падре набросился на Эстебана и повалил его на землю.

— Я его держу, не волнуйся.

— Уберите своего пса, дон Диего, — прохрипел Эстебан, отплевываясь от пыли.

— Падре, капитан не пытался меня убить, он меня защищал.

— О чем ты говоришь, Диего? Этот дьявол тебя околдовал?

— Он на нашей стороне, падре, честное слово. Я потом все объясню.

Монах помедлил, но все же выпустил пленника из железной хватки и позволил тому подняться.

— Черт возьми, вы порвали мне брюки, — сказал Эстебан, отряхнувшись. Вдоль бедра теперь шел разрез, и края брюк начали пропитываться кровью. — Лучше отыщите алькальде, которого вы так неосмотрительно выпустили.

Охнув, монах поспешил назад к тому месту, где в последний раз видел алькальде.

— Вы ранены? — забеспокоился Диего.

— Царапина, — отмахнулся Эстебан.

Кипеж вокруг начал утихать, и Эстебан опустил шпагу. Он вытер пот со лба и окинул поле боя внимательным взглядом. На земле лежало несколько пеонов и солдат, они стонали и просили о помощи, некоторые раненые пытались уйти или уползти подальше, а основная масса растерянно топталась на месте. Неподалеку дон Алехандро отдавал приказы, а за его спиной стоял Луис, всем своим видом выражая желание провалиться под землю. Или оказаться в Мадриде, куда его так часто пытался спровадить Зорро. 

— Вот теперь я в полной мере ощутил, что такое быть на стороне победителей, — удовлетворенно произнес Эстебан и направился к своим солдатам.

Хотя они больше ему не подчинялись, он считал своей обязанностью о них позаботиться. Они не заслужили наказания за выполнение приказов алькальде.

***

— Позвольте все же осмотреть вашу царапину, — присел перед ним на корточки Диего. Эстебан кивнул.

После того, как Луис оставил должность и назначил вместо себя Алехандро Вега, после утихомиривания пеонов, после небольшого празднования, устроенного кабальеро, после того, как Эстебана восстановили на посту, они оказались в комнате капитана, надеясь, что их никто не побеспокоит. Прошло лишь несколько часов, а Эстебану казалось, что дней. 

— Простите, капитан, но вам придется снять брюки, чтобы я смог промыть рану.

— Не стоит, дон Диего, на мне заживает, как на собаке.

— Я настаиваю.

— Мне проще согласиться, чем спорить с вами, — вздохнул Эстебан.

Он снял китель, брюки и остался в рубашке и кальсонах. Разорвав кальсоны на одной ноге, он сел на стул, боком к Диего, и замер. Диего обмакнул в тазу кусок чистой ткани и принялся очищать рану. 

— Зря вы винили падре Фелипе, — сказал он. — Не могла эта царапина появиться от падения на землю. Думаю, вас задели раньше, а в пылу боя вы просто не заметили. 

Эстебан пожал плечами:

— Не все ли равно? 

— У вас есть лечебная мазь?.. Я так и думал. Вы себя не бережете, капитан.

— Зато вы бережете, — пошутил Эстебан, но напоролся на серьезный взгляд Диего, и смех застрял в горле. — Спасибо.

Довольно быстро управившись с перевязкой, Диего поднялся и положил руку на плечо Эстебана, удерживая его на месте:

— Не вставайте, капитан. Я принесу вам кувшин с водой, чтобы вы умылись перед сном.

Когда Диего вернулся и поставил на столик умывальные принадлежности, Эстебан коснулся его рукава:

— Могу я кое-что спросить? — Диего кивнул, и Эстебан продолжил: — Почему вы так и не рассказали остальным, что я не ваш… не сообщник Зорро?

— Разве не понятно, капитан? — Диего накрыл ладонь Эстебана своей и наклонился к его уху, от чего того пробрала дрожь. — Я не хотел, чтобы вас сослали на галеры или что похуже. Пусть думают, что мы были тайными союзниками.

— Но зачем это нужно лично вам? — тихо спросил Эстебан, подняв голову и глядя прямо в жгучие черные глаза. 

Вместо ответа Диего его поцеловал. На этот раз Эстебан был готов и с жаром ответил на поцелуй.

— Надеюсь, вы не очень устали, капитан? — улыбнулся Диего, оторвавшись от его губ.

— Совсем не устал, — немного соврал Эстебан. — И давайте отбросим формальности — зовите меня по имени.

— Если мы перейдем на «ты», — кивнул Диего и снова поцеловал Эстебана.

— Дверь, — напомнил тот.

— Заперта. А вот ставни… Подожди.

Диего закрыл окна и вернулся, разматывая по дороге пояс на брюках. Эстебан снял рубашку, остатки кальсон и направился к постели, краем глаза следя за Диего. Убедившись, что понял его правильно, он задул все свечи, кроме одной, и лег в кровать. Комната погрузилась в полумрак, но легко можно было разглядеть очертания предметов. Эстебан закрыл глаза и прислушался. Вначале шорох снимаемой одежды, стук ботинок об пол, затем под весом Диего просел матрас. 

— Ты ведь не собираешься спать? — услышал он над собой.

— Просто хочу запомнить этот момент. 

— М-м-м, — рука Диего скрылась под одеялом и легла Эстебану на перевязанное бедро. — У тебя есть смазка?

— Нет. А ты собираешься?..

— Это _ты_ собираешься, — в голосе Диего проявилась улыбка. 

Эстебан сглотнул, а Диего переместил руку правее и выше и обхватил ладонью его член.

— Я помню, — успокоил он Эстебана, хотя тот молчал. — Я все сделаю сам, — одной рукой он принялся водить по его члену, а другую просунул под спину Эстебана и обнял за плечи, шепча какие-то бессмысленности. 

Эстебана захлестнули эмоции. Он полагал, что Диего не будет с ним церемониться, что будет груб, как Зорро. Вместо этого Диего бережно вел его к наслаждению, не торопясь и не требуя ничего взамен. Даже Инес была менее терпеливой и впускала его в себя, возбужденного лишь наполовину.

— Вот так… Дыши… Такой отзывчивый… — бормотал Диего, гладя основание и лаская то головку, то мошонку.

Эстебан не смог сдержать стон и выгнулся навстречу Диего, приподнимая ноги в коленях. Тот сильнее сжал его плечи и начал целовать грудь, не прекращая ласкать.

— Я уже готов, — хрипло прошептал Эстебан через некоторое время.

Диего послушно убрал руку и лег на спину, а Эстебан встал на колени между его ног, и, еле сдерживаясь, медленно, очень медленно в него вошел. Диего с шумом втянул ртом воздух, и Эстебан тут же остановился:

— В порядке?

— Да-да, продолжай. 

— Уверен?

— Просто с прошлого раза прошло много времени. Я привыкну.

Не обращая внимания на поощрения, Эстебан двигался медленно и осторожно, пока не почувствовал, что Диего в его руках расслабился. Когда Диего принялся вздыхать уже с явным удовольствием — Эстебан позволил себе больше свободы. Свет от свечи упал на сосредоточенное лицо Эстебана, и Диего остановил его размеренные движения: 

— Ложись на спину… А я… — и Диего сел сверху, вновь впуская в себя член Эстебана. — Теперь я смогу следить, чтобы мне было приятно.

От этих слов Эстебана охватило еще большее возбуждение, и он сжал бедра любовника, насаживая его глубже. Диего охнул и тут же застонал от удовольствия, вызвав ответный стон у Эстебана. Дыхание мужчин сделалось прерывистым, а движения — нетерпеливыми. Диего, держась за стену, задвигался быстрее, а Эстебан шарил руками по его телу, лаская везде, докуда мог дотянуться. 

— Я… я сейчас… — Эстебан застонал, потянулся к своему члену и сжал у основания до боли, не желая кончить раньше Диего. — Скорее… прошу…

— Уже скоро… — выдохнул Диего. — Подожди еще чуть-чуть…

Эстебан обхватил член Диего и стал ласкать головку, чувствуя, как под его пальцами выступают капли.

— Да… вот так… еще… еще! — Диего пробормотал еще что-то невнятное, затем вскрикнул и замер. 

Эстебан со вздохом облегчения отпустил собственный член. Еще дюжина движений, несколько прерывистых всхлипов — и Эстебан кончил в Диего, судорожно сжав его бедра руками. Когда дрожь прошла, он вылез из-под обессиленного Диего, смочил водой платок и, вернувшись в постель, привел их обоих в порядок. Диего что-то сонно промычал и обнял Эстебана, положив голову ему на плечо. Эстебан улыбнулся и закрыл глаза. Быть среди победителей оказалось выгодно и очень, очень приятно.


End file.
